


Short But Sweet

by basingtei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Older Characters, Oral Sex, female topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basingtei/pseuds/basingtei
Summary: Aang and Katara try have a quickie without the rest of the Gaang noticing.





	Short But Sweet

The city council disbanded at the sound of Sokka's gavel. It was their first official meeting for Republic City and it had gone well. There were a lot of civilians that were standing and clapping as the council members left for their personal office spaces. Katara was in the crowd in front, smiling and applauding with everyone else. She was so proud of her brother and all the accomplishments everyone had made for this new nation and the city, the civilians, and the peace for people everywhere. Aang was sitting on the opposite side of the barrier, at the end of the council. He was temporarily acting as the representative of the Air Nation but tried to stay out of the meeting as much as possible, keeping himself neutral. He was just a place holder for now.

A tug came at Katara's shirt and she turned to see him standing behind her.

"Hey!" She smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "That went really well! I am so proud of you guys." She said and pulled away. She looked around through the crowd. 

"Where's Sokka?"

"Probably off somewhere with his wife. Come on." He said all in one breath, grabbing her hand and leading her off to the side. 

"Where are we going?" She laughed and ran down the hall with him. He didn’t answer and followed down a corridor and up the stairs. He let go of her hand and walked down the second story corridor to a room. Katara caught up with him and looked at the nameplate. 

"So this is where his office is." She smiled and touched her brothers' nameplate, her fingers lingering on their family name. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

He smiled and took her by the waist, pushing her against the door. There was a gleam in his silver pools, the light reflecting in a devious way. He trumped her questioning glance once again and kissed her deeply. She was surprised at his heat, the back of her neck burning and his tongue slid into her mouth so easily as it always did. She was too flustered to stop. And suddenly too hot to want anything else but him. She sighed against him but he wasn't as weak, pressing his body against hers. Her breathing was coming short so soon and the dull ache between her legs was not easy to ignore. He released her mouth only to assault her neck. She gasped and arched her back.

"Aang, someone is going to see us." She pleaded, only half caring. 

"Everyone is gone." He said sternly, determined to remain unwavered. His teeth grazed her skin and her side went numb, involuntarily arching her neck to let him touch her more.  

"Everyone, including your brother-in-law and, is downstairs right now. Suki, Toph, Even Zuko." She sighed as he bit her skin and she pressed a hand to his chest. "Any one of them could come up. What if Sokka has paperwork?"

"Then either be quiet or open the door because I'm not stopping. " He growled against her skin and his hands came around to grip her ass roughly. She half huffed half moaned and threw her head against the door. She closed her eyes and tried to be reasonable but reason agreed with her libido; open the door. So she reached to the side and opened the door, falling back as it opened for them. Aang let go and followed her inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

"What has gotten into you?" She said with her mouth agape and he came towards her, backing her up against Sokka's desk. 

"I just want a little fun. The kids are downstairs being watched by their loving Aunt and Uncle and I need you. Now." With his final word his hips pinned hers to the desk.  "We can make it quick, I promise." He said and sounded much softer, but his authority still rang in his words. She nodded and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Make it good." She said and pulled him down onto her. She mirrored his earlier passion and found herself suddenly thrilled with the idea that they could be caught if they weren't quiet. Her nails followed the path of his arrow down the back of his neck and Aang shivered. Any touch from his wife was a good touch, but she knew where he was most sensitive, having healed him so many times. And yet, he knew her buttons too. He moved his mouth to the side and panted against her neck, sucking on her skin. Katara made the sound he loved to hear, a sound of both victory and defeat. She arched into him and fisted his robes. 

Being a father meant you were practiced at certain things. Things like taking your clothes off without breaking contact with your wife for fear of losing the moment to an interrupting child. He bit into her skin harshly and she cried out, making his spine tingle. He slipped out of his outer robes and top sash before she even knew how and suddenly her hands were on his bare chest. He kissed her neck wound lovingly and ran his hands up her thighs, feeling her legs grip him. She pushed him back and he smiled, knowing what was coming next. He stood and watched the dim lights from the hall dance in her dark sapphire eyes. She smiled and crossed her arms at the hem of her dress, lifting it over her head and tossing it a side with a sly smirk. 

He came to her and kissed her collarbones, hooking his fingers into her lower wrapping to discard them. She lifted her hips and let him slide them down her legs, throwing them with her dress. He was on his knees instantly and grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge.

"Wanna play a game?"  
"Aang no!" She hissed and pushed his shoulder, trying to get his face away from her heat. His breath was hot against her skin and she ached for him. He smiled up at her, knowing how cruel he was going to be. 

"Let's play 'How Quiet Can Katara Be?'"

She smacked his head and leaned back onto the desk. 

"You know full well I can’t be quiet if you do this."

"Maybe that's my plan. I dunno, let's see where it takes us." 

"Aang, please do-o-o-o…" She couldn't finish her sentence. His tongue was penetrating her already slick folds and she was paralyzed. His tongue circled her clit just once and she whimpered, pushing her hips towards him on instinct. His breath was still sticking to her skin and it made her lose herself. He ventured forward and sucked on her clit, making her cry louder than she had before. She bit her hand to keep herself quiet but it was useless. At every lick she was left quivering and thrusting for more. She leaned back on her hands and opened her legs completely, letting him breathe. He stopped his ministrations to kiss the inside of her thighs. She threw her head back and moaned. This was the worst kind of teasing. his tongue touched her skin and soon his teeth followed. 

"Aang…" She moaned and arched her back, leaning back on her elbows, her hair spilling over the desk.

"Please, don’t tease me, I thought you wanted this to be quick."

"Doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun." He whispered in a husky tone that made him seem devilish and not childlike in anyway. He brought his lips back where she wanted them the most and licked her entrance, letting her moan to the ceiling. She pushed towards him harder, needing more than just a tongue, no matter how well trained it was. Her walls were griping themselves, begging for him to dig deeper, knowing he could only go so far. 

"Aang please… I want you inside me."

"Sorry, I didn’t catch that." He played and smiled, licking her clit.

"I said, fuck me already." She growled and was now angry. He laughed and looked up at her. This was the Katara he knew. The one who was powerful and knew how to get her way.

"As you wish." He smiled and kissed her, Katara lost in her own taste. Somewhere in the clashing of lips and teeth his pants were lost and there was a familiar throbbing against her entrance. She pushed and her folds overtook his head just enough to tease him. He moaned and thrust a hand into her hair, pulling her up to his lips again. His other hand was pulling at her hips, tying to pull her closer. She felt his pulse going crazy and she smiled. She pulled away from him and slipped out of his grasp, standing and walking around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and turned his back to the desk.

"Taking you for a ride." She smiled and pulled off her breast bindings. He pursed his lips, challenging her. She pushed him with a force he had forgotten she had, making him fall back onto the desk. She climbed on top of him and hovered her entrance over his tip. She took him in not even enough to swallow the head, making him moan as he tried to thrust up. She didn’t let him.

"You got to play, now it's my turn."

"Katara, come on." He said and tried to sway her. She wasn't having it. She lowered herself over the head of his member so slowly he could swear she was an evil demon and not his loving wife. He gripped her hips and tried to pull her down further but that only made her pull away. Aang started to sweat and claw at her ass.

"Katara, please…please sweetie. I need you."

She smiled and rested her hands on his chest.

"Only because you begged so nicely."

She took in a breath and slammed down on him, sheathing him. They both moaned much too loud, her tight walls being stretched by him. She sat straight up and rolled her hips, making him groan in both pleasure and frustration. She was going too slow for him. But she liked to watch him squirm. It was proof that he still had a carnal need for her. She ran her hands through her hair as her hips swiveled, moaning out his name. His nails were digging into her thighs and upwards, trying to find a solid grip. She leaned forward and rested her hands on either side of his head and the angle was so exquisite she almost screamed when he thrust up into her. He could finally move again so Aang grabbed her hips and found a fast and hard rhythm. He pounded into her as hard as he could. So close to his own release. She tried to keep up with him but he was too fast. 

"Aang.. I can't-"

"Then let me." He said and she hovered over him, letting him take the reins. He continued and she was so close, sweat beading on her brow. 

"Keep going" She moaned out and occasionally ground against him. he was hitting her spot that only he could find.

"Oh, just like that" She cried and arched upwards, changing the angle and the feel of their encounter. She was tighter the higher up she sat and he was already so close. He tried to slow down but he couldn’t. 

"Katara…" He gasped.

"It's okay." She knew. her skin boiled and her body felt like she was on fire. She sat straight up and ran her hands through her hair again, grinding against him while he thrusted upwards. The movement brushed against her clit and she fell over the edge, loudly. She screamed his name and he came inside her with a few good pushes. Katara leaned back onto his knees and tried to come down, staying on top of him. 

The next thing she knew he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, trying not to laugh herself. 

"Well, I guess your brother's office is officially broken in."

Katara laughed freely and tossed her hair back. They sat like that for a while, coming down from the clouds. Suddenly the handle on Sokka's door turned and someone tried to come in.

"Hey, why is this locked?"

Katara and Aang shared a panicked look and jumped off the desk, getting dressed quickly. By the time Sokka found his key, he found a topless Aang and Katara in just her bindings, hiding behind her dress.

"Hey… Sokka.." Aang said and rubbed the back of his neck. Sokka looked from Aang to Katara to the sweat print of bodies on his desk.

"No.  NO.. NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"What's wrong?" Suki asked and came around the corner and stopped short. She saw the scene before her and laughed, holding her gut.

"Looks like they beat us to the punch." She said between gasps of laughter.

"THAT'S MY DESK. YOU. YOU. UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Sokka yelled and Katara thought of something.

"Hey where are the kids?"

"Zuko."

They all shared a good laugh at the fact that Zuko was day care daddy for them all right now.

Aang and Katara left an angry Sokka behind and slipped her dress back over her head.

"We should do that more often, that was fun."

"Yeah. Sorry. I don’t know what got into me."

"It's okay." She kissed him with the lazy love that follows sex. "I can think of a few ways you can pay me back."


End file.
